Memorial
by AkiraLynn
Summary: Post-War One-Shot: They met at the Memorial everyday.


**A/N: First SasuHina fanifc so I'm excited. It's told in snippets which is my favorite form of writing. Originally posted on my tumblr. Enjoy **

Hinata visited the memorial stone as much as she could morning after morning, before every mission, before anything monumental in her life. She knew that Neji would want to her move on and be strong. She knew that he would be so proud of all the things she had already accomplished, and maybe that's why she couldn't move on. All these things that she had done for the clan to begin changing, she expected Neji to be there with her.

….

Hinata bowed deeply, whispering one last prayer and standing to leave.

"You're here everyday Hyuga," A voice spoke from behind her.

She knew who it was, the Uchiha's chakra signature was often here, after the addition of Itachi's name on the memorial.

"So are you Uchiha," she spoke back, turning to face him.

Hinata had never really had a crush on Sasuke like most others, her heart belonging already to Naruto at such a young age, Sasuke just never caught her attention. Of course she could understand his appeal, he was tall and lean, with a face that could charm most anyone. It was his eyes that made people cold, his eyes that made people whisper and turn away.

Sasuke said nothing more and instead came to stand beside her. He was close enough that if Hinata reached over with her finger their hands would touch, but she did not do that, and neither did he.

…..

It became somewhat of a ritual Hinata would get there, and eventually Sasuke would come out and stand beside her. She would occasionally bring him snacks, and even though he hated sweets he would accept them anyway.

….

"Aren't you dating the idiot?" Sasuke questioned one evening.

"I-I…No I'm not," Hinata answered.

"Why not. Aren't you in love with him?"

"No I love him, I'm not in love with him anymore."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, a big one Uchiha."

…

"Sakura and Naruto are looking for you Sasuke," Hinata called out approaching Sasuke.

"I know," he muttered rubbing his temples.

"Would you like for me to get them?" Hinata asked with a smile as she begin to turn away.

Sasuke's movements were so quick, Hinata didn't even hear him move. He had grabbed onter her elbow and pulled her body into his. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Don't even think about Hyuga," Sasuke hissed.

Hinata couldn't even if she tried, she was too aware of the warmth of his body against hers, and the blush that had begun to crawl up her face

…..

"Aren't you dating Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"No she loves me, but she is not in love with me," Sasuke replied.

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, a big one Hyuga."

Hinata smiled widely

"Such wisdom you have Sasuke," she giggled slightly.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, he had never heard her laugh before.

"No it's more experience," he said looking deep into her eyes.

He almost smiled and when she began to blush heavily….almost.

…

"Sasuke…W-would you come to dinner with me?"

When he didn't answer Hinata turned to face Sasuke, only to find him passed out on the grass.

"S-Sasuke!?" Hinata kneeled beside him feeling his forehead.

"Got you."

Hinata didn't have time to react before the Uchiha pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away a smirk etched on his face.

"I would love to Hinata."

Hinata didn't get a chance to celebrate as she passed out.

…

"F-father, I am dating Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata admitted one day, her father paused in shuffling his papers.

"I know Hinata. I must say, to catch that Uchiha like you did. I mean it's obvious he's smitten," her father said.

"How did you know?"

"Hanabi has been following you two on your dates. I approve by the way. Hinata? Where are you going?!"

Hinata had rushed from the office, screaming Hanabi's name. Her father smiled looking at a picture of Hinata's mother.

"You would love who they have become."

…..

"Sasuke would you marry me?" Hinata asked.

They had met at the memorial, and the flowers Sasuke had carried over dropped from his hands, his whole body freezing.

"What d-did you say?" he breathed.

Hinata slowly approached him, holding his now empty hands in hers.

"Will you become my husband?"

Sasuke touched their foreheads together.

"Only if you become my wife."

…..

Sasuke had never been so terrified and happy in his life, and when the wedding music began and he saw the women he had fallen in love with walking down the aisle toward him his breath caught in his throat, and his eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill.

Hinata smiled up at him and grabbed onto his hands that shook in hers.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," he whispered back.

…

"Sasuke," Hinata whispered one morning in bed.

"What?" Sasuke asked rolling over to face her.

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed it on her stomach.

She promised not to tell anyone that Sasuke cried for hours after she told him she was pregnant.

….

"Neji, this is little Itachi," Hinata smiled.

"Itachi, this is Itachi," Sasuke said petting the baby boy on his head of violet hair.

"Let's go show your parents next, and then my mother."

Sasuke smiled, touching the memorial stone lightly.

"Of course."

….

"Hinata, I love you."

"I love you too…Now do the dishes."


End file.
